


chain reaction

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bondage, M/M, i don't know how it happened either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: In the dark, Natori’s eyes gleam from the light by the windows.





	chain reaction

“This isn’t very safe, you know.”

Seiji simply glances up, indifferent, to Natori’s face. “And when have I ever cared about being _safe_?”

The impression of cloth beneath him. His skin is cool, almost close to being chilled. Was the window open? A faint scent of flowers from the outside; the pond, it must be. Something fragrant, like water lilies.

Or perhaps, just from Natori.

Who steps forward, a hand drifting up to Seiji’s face.

Until it stops, mid-air, fingers a half-inch away from Seiji’s mouth.

Seiji almost starts forward, but holds himself back before he can move, refuses to allow his body to sway towards Natori’s direction.

 _Ah_ , not so indifferent, after all.

“Don’t you recognize when someone is giving you a warning, hmm?” Natori’s hand goes higher, instead, out of Seiji’s view. He feels a finger tracing patterns on the paper, the fingertip warm through the fibers that are a barrier over Seji’s skin, over his wrists.

Seiji’s own fingers clench, despite himself, but can move no further.

He remembers a time when he was younger, with both eyes still, and his hair much shorter, and just starting to learn the bow. His right hand raised up, pulling it past his cheek, his ear, even farther until the string was nearly humming and ready for the arrow to zip forward ghost-quiet, stretching just to the edge before it would snap.

The long sleeve of Natori’s robe whispers just over Seiji’s collarbone, as Natori brings his hand down.

He wants to tug at it, bring it down with his teeth just so Natori would _stop moving_. He lifts his head, and for a moment, just sees a flash of Natori’s arm, his wrist withdrawing, washed in moonlight. 

In the dark, Natori’s eyes gleam from the light by the windows. What is it that he sees?

( _What do you see? A deep red_ )

Natori is no longer touching him. Just standing, nothing else visible but his eyes and an odd half-smile, close but not quite tipping into a laugh. “Didn’t you tell me once, that patience was the best trait for an exorcist?”

“You could be faster about it.” He watches Natori swallow, the salamander creep down his over his bare throat.

A hand reaches behind his back. Seiji jerks forward towards Natori’s mouth, an opening, only manages to nip at a point under his jaw, then slides off, a mere touch of teeth on skin.

Seiji could snarl. _Not quick enough._

“Ah, just one more thing,” Natori says, something that is almost a laugh slipping into his tone, light, effervescent.

A tug behind him. His hair loosens, spreads across the back of his neck, past his shoulders, the tie lost somewhere on the floor

Natori is looking at him, from under his eyelashes.

Seiji tips his head back, meets Natori’s stare with his own. “Are you just going to stand there and _watch_ , Shuuichi-san?”

“No,” Shuuichi says, his mouth shaping the word the same way it would taste the end of spell, and the trap closes, lightning and fire and paper curling in flames, to gasps carried away by wind, no heavier than smoke.

-

Seiji wakes.

He turns over his hands. Blinks away the shadow-shapes he thinks he sees moving over his arms.

From outside, the scent of water lilies cuts in through the rice paper windows.

**Author's Note:**

> etc etc seiji has a lot of feelings about his ex or something
> 
> thanks a lot to these [two](http://akitania.tumblr.com/post/160622310601/qserasera-defeateddetectives-akitania) [ people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916544/chapters/24276345) for spontaneously adding a kinkmeme prompt to the bar when i wasn't looking
> 
> i can't believe i hang out with you all


End file.
